Lessons of Life
by WolfSpiky
Summary: One-Shot. Spike's thoughts about Angelus and what may be his final ones at that too. Rating for some content inside. Hope its better than my summary. -Wolf.


Before Word- Hey… Sorry about me not updating _Spike's Letter._ Both Chris and I have been really busy, but I just wanted to write this… -Angsty mood- Don't know why. This is of course Spike's POV. And it's a one-shot about his thoughts of Angelus and what may be his last thoughts. (Might make this into more don't know). Sadly Chris is sick so it leaves me alone doing all this. Take care and hope all who reads this had a wonderful Christmas (Those who don't celebrate it hope you had a wonderful time anyway). And of course Merry New Year . –Wolf. (! Onto the story !) #Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Spike and Angel, and what not. –wish I did-#

The lessons of life sometimes are easy to learn, and yet other times they are very difficult. Things just happen whether you want them to or not. They just do. It's inevitable. Our happiness comes from us over coming all of the difficult. Although we sometimes think we can't.

People we meet and people we have yet to meet. Come and go as they please. We sometimes leave an indent on their hearts and souls. Others they would wish to forget all about us. Some people never intend to hurt anyone. Others set out to hurt anyone they can get their hands on.

We live in an age where people can walk all over others, and yet no one notices. Where the supposed loving parents hurt their children, because of something they did. Whether it is emotionally, physically, or sexually. Yelling and downsizing; emotionally. Punching and kicking; physically. Forcing sex and raping; sexually. Where others see it fit to judge people just by stereotypes. Where people see it funny that others are murdered. Where politics become the backbone of a civilization, not its people. Where the news tries to sell others secrets to better their ratings. Where we see it funny to watch someone tortured. Where T.V. becomes life and everything else is the details. Where children bring guns to school and killing their classmates. Where drug lords sell their merchandise to children under the age of 14. Where people steal, cheat, and lie. Where the children could care less what their parents think. Where life seems to just consist of watching, waiting, and laughing at others. Where it's 'okay' to be anorexic and walking sticks. Where it's 'okay' to make fun of other people's weaknesses. Where all parents think about is their own reputation. Where parents seem to ignore their children. Where everything stops, and waits, and looks around to find no ones watching your back. Where we are truly alone.

Hold onto something. Never let it go. These are words from a dead man. Because death stalks us all. We are the walking dead. No one lives forever, not even us the all mighty vampires. Who would want too? You watch all of your friends and family; the ones that care about you as much as you care about them; die and you are left alone to walk this planet. No. No one should live forever. No one should have to walk all alone through this time alone. We are in this life to merely exist and try to make a mark in history. But, why? Soon paper and what is written down will waste away. What then? Should we try and remember what happen. Or just let it slip away from us? Should we? Should we not? Tell us. Tell us what we should do. For your decision marks us all. For you, we wait for. For you, our hearts stop. For you, everything around us seems to slow down as we watch you. For you, our troubles disappear. For you, we become one. For you.

Never forget us. Because we will never forget you. Or die trying. We will always try and remember all of who we meet and all for who we care. For you, I die for. For you, my Angelus. _For you… I truly fell whole again…_

After Word-

I really hoped you all enjoyed and what not. I have to post-pone _Spike's Letter_ because Chris is sick with the flu and he's the one with most of the plot in his beautiful head. And I'm sad because I haven't been able to see him for awhile . So hope you all take care and I'll try writing some other things while his sick. –Wolf.

Oh, its been brought to my attention by TrudiRose (thank you so much) I realize that this is bit off of Spike's normal perceptive, should have put a prologue, any way Spike pretty much is in a mood where the past and the present collides and he's giving up on life in general. Thank you again TrudiRose (if you read this again) for bringing this to my attention. Like I said Chris is better at the whole character actions in shows and putting it into stories. I am terribly sorry if any one got confused and/or didn't like the story-Wolf.


End file.
